hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
WWI Pistol
The WWI Pistol is a Mauser C96 that was commonly used in World War I. A replica which fired harmless blank shots, was given to the actor who portrayed the Executioner in the Opera that took place in the Opera House. This pistol of the World War I era can only be found in Hitman: Blood Money, and exclusive to the Curtains Down mission, in which no ammunition can be found for both guns. They are not collectible as well. Versions * Prop WWI Pistol: is loaded with blanks and used by the actor playing the executioner. It can be stolen from his dressing room when he leaves for the bathroom. Being a blank firing weapon, the Prop WWI can still harm and even kill. However the prop gun is made to be as realistic as possible, so much that it can be confused with the real one. * Real WWI Pistol: is a live weapon, and can be retrieved from the cloakroom by talking to the attendant. It is on par with the SLP .40 by means of power (it can only inflict a small amount of damage). Due to this, with the fact that it is unsilenced and only has 9 rounds and ammunition cannot be found, the weapon shouldn't be used for combat. Its a very effective tool for an accident kill. Usage Despite its rather weak power, there are two rather important uses for the weapon: * An effective way is to replace the executioner's prop pistol with the real one while he is out at the bathroom. He will be unaware of the fact that his gun is real, and will accidentally shoot Alvaro D'Alvade during the performance. However, although this is a 'low risk, high reward' way to kill Alvaro (the executioner does all the work), it lacks efficiency when it comes to quickness. You have to wait for three performances of the execution scene due to the fact that the executioner has to drop his prop gun before 47 is able to switch it. * Another equally effective method is to sedate the executioner, take his clothes, and shoot Alvaro with the pistol yourself (watch the timing). The alarm will not be raised if you kill him this way. Gallery Bloodmoneymauser1.jpg|The Real WWI pistol being retrieved by Agent 47. HBM - PC - INV - Mauser C96.jpg|The pistol in inventory view. WWI_Pistol.png|WWI Pistol Trivia * The weapon is based on the Mauser C96 "Broomhandle" or "Box Cannon", which was actually used by German forces in WWI. * There is a glitch that the Real WWI pistol has the same effect as the SLP.40. S pistol, the weapon is silenced. * Firing the Prop WWI pistol will raise an alarm, despite the fact that it will not do any damage. * Possibly a developer oversight, the prop version is potentially lethal if fired upon an already incapacitated target. The prop can even be used to force open locked doors. * The standard pistol for the German army in WWI is actually 7mm/9mm Luger, but a number of C-96 Mauser supplied the frontline troops due to the production of the Luger couldn't keep up the demand. * The WWI Pistol cannot be reloaded due to it uses 7.63x25 mm Mauser round, and you cannot find any of those in game. The WW1 model used by German Army was chambered in 9x19mm Parabellum round though, thus it has another nickname "Red 9", due to the red 9 mark on the handle. If using cheats, the Prop and Real WWI pistol will have no reloading animation. * The real Mauser C96 can hold 10 rounds, though the one in game can only hold 9 rounds. The Red 9 version of the C96 does use a 9 round magazine though. * If the Prop WWI pistol is used by the player to execute Alvaro D'Alvade, he will die as if the player was using the Real WWI pistol. * While dying, you are given a second chance if you shoot three people in the head. Oddly enough, shooting three people in the head with the Prop WWI Pistol will give you this second chance, despite the gun not inflicting any damage. Category:Hitman: Blood Money weapons Category:Firearms Category:Pistols